


Strange Men

by ZombieScones



Category: Assassin's Creed, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieScones/pseuds/ZombieScones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio meets up with the Doctor while free running across Florence. After a conversation they both conclude that the other, is indeed, a very strange man. Assassin's Creed and Doctor Who crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Men

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Assassin's Creed or Doctor Who or any of their characters.

Ezio scramble up the ladder. A guard grabbed at his feet. Ezio kicked at the hand and dashed up the ladder even faster, scramble onto the flat surface.

_"Arresto!"_ He heard the guard shout behind him. He turned quickly and kicked the guard clean off the ladder. Ezio turned around quickly taking his eyes off the plummeting face of the guard, only hearing his scream and the sickening thud that followed. He walked forward with purpose, dropping down onto the level of the building and then proceeded to run in a low crouch across the double wire connecting the two buildings. He slowed his pace to a walk and weaved in and out of low roof dormers still trying to avoid the watchful eye of the archers.

He was passing under an overhanging roof. Shade was cast over him and he stopped for a moment, leaning against the wall and pulled his hood off of his head. Ezio raked a hand through his hair and swept it back through his long locks. His head was sweating in the mid day sun and sighed and rebound his hair again. The assassin was about to leave his shadowy hide when he heard an incoming yell. He turned around in time to see the blurry figure of a man jumping down from the overhanging roof and come crashing down on him.

The assassin was pushed to the ground, colliding with the other man, their heads banging together. Ezio lay sprawled on the rooftop tiles, his hand felt to his head as he began to slowly push himself up.

"OW!" he heard from beside him. He looked across to see a man in a white shirt and a mid length brown jacket and he looked to be wearing a bow around his neck. His dark brown hair looked windswept and messy as the man knelt on the ground also kneading his head with his palm. The odd man got up first and offered a hand to Ezio who gawped at him. He flustered and then shook his head, still offering his hand out to Ezio.

"I'm am so sorry," the weirdly dressed person said "Let me help you up!" And without waiting for Ezio to take the hand he grabbed the assassin's arm and pulled him to his feet. The unknown man started towards Ezio in an effort to brush his clothes of the dirt. "Didn't mean to jump on you like that! Terribly sorry, let me just—" But Ezio had pulled away from him looking almost disgusted.

"Who are you strange man?" The assassin said with distaste. He pulled up his hood and stared out of it. Just at that moment another guard's voice echoed across the rooftops of Florence. At once the pair sprang away from the direction of the voice and began to free run over the roofs and away.

"Who are you then?" Having no trouble speaking while sprinting.

"Me?" Said the strange man, running across the roofs next to Ezio "The Doctor, just the Doctor."

"What kind of doctor careers over the roofs of Florence?" Asked Ezio, thinking of the masked doctors in flowing capes on the city floor. He clattered over the roof slats and they shook slightly beneath his weight. The man behind him copied his every move sprinting just as fast as he was. Ezio narrowed his eyes and increased his speed.

"The kind of Doctor that is being chased by guards!" They split off from each other both running adjacent to each other on opposing roofs. It seemed without confirmation they had agreed to a race and they ran together at an even pace. They hit the wall with their feet at the same time and propelled themselves up to grab the top of the wall. Ezio looked to his side and saw the Doctor doing the same thing.

_"Bravo!_ You are very good, my friend!" Ezio complimented the odd man as he ascended the wall with ease. "Tell me, where did you learn to climb like you do?"

"To be quite honest, I'm learning as I go." Said the doctor concentrating on his feet to make sure he didn't fall or slip "But running! Ah!" he smiled and laughed "I am VERY good at running!"

Ezio smiled as the man beside him laughed. He didn't know why, but it was contagious. They jumped from chimney to chimney, air whistling past their ears and playing with Ezio's hair under his hood.

"Are you-" Ezio stopped as he jumped off a chimney onto an overhanging roof, pulling himself up "going to keep following me?"

"I'm not following you!" The Doctor insisted, pulling himself up the same roof. "I'm simply going the same was as you." The man in the suit was panting now "Who are you a-anyway" he wheezed "What's with the get up?" The doctor said as he launched himself onto the next wall. Ezio said nothing and continued to drop onto the lower rooftops.

"You talk about my clothes as if they were outlandish, friend. But my outfit is modest compared to your strange attire".

"Bow ties are cool!" Is the only thing Ezio heard before the Doctor once again swung himself onto the next roof. He heaved himself up onto the roof and caught up with the hooded man again.

"If I didn't know better..." The doctor's brow furrowed as he ran "...but no. The Hashashin d-didn't come to Italy. A-And not at this time.." He stopped suddenly, looking at a device on his wrist. "It's too late." he said to himself.

The assassin came to a halt when the doctor stopped. They stared at each other. The doctor huffed and puffed trying to catch his breath. They were standing opposite each other overlooking a rather empty part of Florence next to the river.

"This is-this is Florence right?"

_"Sì"_

They stood in silence for a while.

"Well...this doesn't make much sense" Said the Doctor scratching his head.

_"Sì, Signore!"_ Said Ezio his voice becoming louder and slightly angry "But tell me how you know about such matters?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told yo-" An arrow flew past the doctor's eyes and they both heard shouts of the guards they had not yet outrun. They both took to running again, making their way towards a tall tower in the distance.

"What's your name anyway?"

"I shouldn't tell you,"

"Why not?"

"There is a price on my head"

"Ah...that explains the guards!"

"Actually they are just part of a daily routine." Ezio said chancing a grin at the Doctor before he took a running jump at the tower. He grabbed the window and looked up when he heard a thud from above him. The doctor had landed to his right above him. They both quickly scrambled up the tower wall.

"You have a healthy lifestyle, don't you?" He said sarcastically to the Italian.

"Says the man who is also being chased by guards!"

They both laughed, each on opposing sides of the tall structure. The tower came to a peak with a pointed roof and a wooden beam platform stretched out over the long drop to the ground. The assassin crouched on the beam and waited for the doctor to climb up to join him.

He arrived at the top, panting and holding on to the side of the building with his arm.

"O-Ok...you win!" He said panting and mopping his forehead with his free hand. "You are better at climbing and running than I am."

Ezio smiled. This man was odd in many ways. He knew about Assassin's and maybe the Templars, but somehow he didn't want him as a friend or even as an informer. This man was simply too strange.

"So...where are you going now?" The Doctor asked getting his breathe back.

"I'll disappear and then reappear to finish my mission" Said Ezio smoothly.

"Wow! That's the sort of answer I would have expected from an assassin! But I have so much to ask you! Why are you here? You're nowhere near the Holy Lands and over a hundred years too late!"

"I'm afraid I will have to leave you with your questions; and I will make sure you won't follow me."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" The Doctor asked playfully, an eyebrow arching.

Ezio smiled. "Why, like this of course."

And with that he stood on the wooden platform and held with arms wide. He let his body tip off the edge and he fell as if in slow motion off the roof. The Doctor watched in amazement as the assassin fell into a large haystack 30 feet below them.

"You're right..." The Doctor sighed and climbed onto the wooden beam and sat one leg either side of it. "I couldn't do that."

He watched as the hooded man beneath him jumped out of the hay and joined the crowd; and started walking steadily towards the setting sun.


End file.
